Hot Chocolate Flavored Lady Kisses
by the hanging tree
Summary: Brittany's always wanted to have sex on Christmas Eve. It was such a thrill to know that Santa could walk in on them at any moment! Brittana Christmas Smut.


**a/n; **I wanted to challenge myself to write some smut. I wrote it but it's not nearly as good as most people's lemons.

Not that I read much M rated stuff... hehe... *blushes*

**disclaimer; **If I owned Glee, I'd keep it in a box under my bed.

* * *

><p>Santana secretly loves Christmas.<p>

She likes watching all the corny specials with Brittany curled up beside her and drinking the hot chocolate that her girlfriend makes her. She says that there's a secret ingredient that makes it taste extra good and Santana knows that it's cinnamon but she acts like she doesn't. Either way, it tastes fucking delicious. Maybe not as delicious as Brittany's cotton candy lips but it's close enough.

Santana might love Christmas but it all pales in comparison to the love she feels for her girlfriend. When Brittany walks into their living room wearining nothing but a Santa Claus hat and a coy smile, Santana forgets all about Jack Frost and gets caught up in Brittany's curving hips and pink nipples.

Brittany takes long and slow steps towards the already aroused Latina. She's got gorgeous tanned legs that go on for miles and drive Santana crazy. She watches as the blonde stops in front of her, her bare pussy in the direct line of her vision. It takes all the restraint she has not to just reach out and shove her middle finger up her girlfriend's hole. She wants to hear her screams so bad but, like the fabulous girlfriend she is, she just waits.

Brittany straddles her girlfriend, tangling her fingers through her hair and assessing her reaction. It's nothing but positive but it's not like she expected anything different.

"I've always wanted to have sex on Christmas Eve." Brittany whispers, "It's thrilling to think that we could get caught by Santa Claus."

Santana smirks, "But what if he adds us to the naughty list?"

Brittany leans down, her sugar smelling breathe fanning over her girlfriend's face, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Without another second of thought, Santana smashes her lips against Brittany's.

Santana cups Brittany's cheeks, trying to bring her even closer as if that's possible. She just tastes so good and everything they do feels so right. It's like nothing she's ever experienced before.

When Brittany pulls away from Santana's needy mouth, she lets out the most vulnerable of whimpers. That's one of the reasons that Brittany likes sex with her girlfriend so much. It's the only time that Santana ever lets down her tough facade. It's great.

Brittany wastes no time in attaching her lips to Santana's neck and sucking at the tender skin. She savors the noises that pass the other girl's lips, feeling pride in the fact that she's the only one that's ever going to hear those sounds from now on. They're together now and there's no need for anyone else to pleasure either of them. They have each other to do that.

The blonde finds Santana's sensitive spot and grazes her teeth against the skin. She begins to suck hard until she just knows that a hickey is blooming beneath her mouth. She soothes the skin with her tongue before finding a new place to explore. She wants to leave her mark on her girlfriend's body. Let everyone who sees the Latina know that someone is giving her everything she needs. You wouldn't think that Brittany would be that possessive, but she is.

It really turns Santana on.

Brittany nips and sucks at her collar bone, intending on traveling lower until she feels Santana grasp her chin.

"It's your turn, Brit-Brit."

Brittany doesn't put up any fight as Santana grasps her hips and lays her down softly on the couch. Her girlfriend hovers over her, smirking as she notices the other girl shake with excitement.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"I just really like your sweet lady kisses."

Santana smiles genuinely before she swoops down, capturing one of Brittany's perfect pink nubs in her mouth. She sucks and bites at the blonde's nipple, loving how she tugs roughly at her hair and writhes underneath her. Not wanting the other breast to be left out, Santana massages it with her free hand. She pinches and tugs at the other nipple thus earning double the primitive noises.

Wouldn't it be really funny if a nice group of Christmas carolers showed up right now?

"S-Santana!" Brittany groans huskily.

Santana leaves Brittany's delicious breasts and traveles lower, her lips gliding across her girlfriend's flat stomach and stopping just under her bellybutton. Her eyes flicker to meet Brittany's shaded ones before she lowers her head to the blonde's already slick pussy. Without anymore hesitation, Santana plunges a finger dip into her vagina.

Brittany's head is thrown back in pleasure as Santana pumps a single diget in and out of her dripping pussy. Soon one finger become two fingers and two became three. Brittany starts screaming as a fourth is added. She never knew that something that hurt so much could be so pleasurable.

"I'm gonna come soon!"

Santana shoves nearly her whole hand up her girlfriend's pussy, hitting one of her most pleasurable spots and sending her over the edge.

Brittany screams out the Latina's name before she orgasms. She only rested a few seconds before she's on her knees, pushing her girlfriend on her back.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without orgasming, did you?" Brittany smirks, swiping her finger across Santana's clit and then bringing it to her lips to taste the girl's arousal.

Brittany laughs, "Hey! You taste like me!"

Before Santana can respond, Brittany's tongue is shoved in her vagina. It goes in and out, tasting her girlfriend's wonderful taste and cupping her giant ass in her hands. Santana whimpers beneath her as Brittany's fingers reach up to prod and poke at the sensitive lips of her pussy.

It's not long before Santana is screaming the blonde's name, even louder than she had screamed her own. It's almost shameful how early she comes when it's Brittany pleasuring her. Almost.

Brittany collapses next to her girlfriend, one arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing and murmured promises, Brittany smiles excitedly at Santana, "You wanna go one more time before Santa gets here?"

"Only if you take off that damn hat."

"No talking, just kissing." Brittany giggles before pouncing on her girlfriend, already in the mood again.


End file.
